Llama Divina
by Arashi walker
Summary: Un capricho es todo lo que se necesita para que el mundo cambie, un deseo a manos de un entidad por encima de los humanos, ha hecho su movida y los efectos repercuten en la tierra, las llamas negras son la prueba de su existencia. NarutoxHarem.


Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni Naruto, ni Fairy tail me pertenecen.

 _Pensamientos_

"Dialogo **"**

 **Técnicas**

 **ONOMAYOPEYA**

* * *

 **Llama Divina**

 _ **Prologo:**_

* * *

 _ **13 de Abril, X770**_

* * *

"■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■…"

Con suave susurro de la diosa el fuego bailo con gracia.

El Fuego se presentó en su forma más pura y canto una canción suave, amable y terrible

Las llamas giraron y giraron, envolviendo y concretándose en un pequeño capullo, sus llamas se movieron sin quemar la misión que ahora era regente la misma luz del cielo que pronostica la vida y la destrucción en el final de los días de este plano.

Ella solo podía estar horrorizada…

No había necesidad de ningún pensamiento racional, eso hace mucho que fue arrojado por la ventana, pisado como una basura, escupido hasta que esta se oxidara y desintegrada con el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj y hojas del calendario.

Esto, por supuesto fue un pensamiento hipócrita, pero verdadero. Algo que su propia amargura había comprendido en el fondo de su mente. No importaba lo mucho que ella misma iba en contra de la naturaleza del mundo y lo mucho que este mundo se distorsionaba sobre sí mismo ante la Existencia de la magia.

Ella era una existencia que no existe en el mundo físico pero aun así era capaz de tomar forma, todo por el contrato establecido por la magia de los habitantes del mundo.

Bueno esto era lo normal…Eso es lo que Virgo, la doncella espero cuando fue invocada.

Un mago estelar...

No había necesidad que fuera un mago Fuerte o incluso solo un novato que estaba comenzando a incursionar en el mundo de la magia.

Ante su sorpresa fue invocado por un ser que estaba en un plano más alto, eso había sido algo que nunca se había hecho en el pasado. Ningún ser definitivo que caía en el reino de lo divino les gustaba interactuar con los que se encontraban debajo de ellos. Después de todo los dioses no odian el mundo pero tampoco lo aman, para ellos un plano es solo un lugar que existir y sus habitantes solo las piedras y hiervas que lo dibujan, convirtiéndolo en un paisaje para observar momentáneamente.

La doncella, con un rostro inexpresivo llevo sus manos hacia sus oídos y siguiendo las órdenes de su maestra se negó a moverse y cerrar los ojos, observando atentamente el ritual, pero intentando acallar el sonido que le llegaba, y el olor putrefacto de carne quemada que inundaba.

Incluso un espíritu, se encontraría perturbado. Ningún ser lógico podría observar y escuchar los alaridos gritos de un recién nacido siendo quemado una y otra vez con lentitud. Su cuerpo. Su sangre y huesos destrozándose y recreándose por la magia de su torturadora que con lentitud y cuidado fue introduciendo las llamas negras del cielo en el cuerpo del pequeño infante.

Con un rostro cariñoso.

Con una visión de felicidad absoluta, Sus cantos no se detuvieron, sino que ganaron fuerza. Tembló la tierra, despejaron el cielo y asustaron al océano.

"■■ ■〓〓■〓〓〓〓■■〓〓■■■■〓〓■■■〓〓〓〓■■〓〓■■…

Con una calma y una crueldad natural. La joven madre prosiguió con su cometido, quemando él bebe, convirtiendo su carne en negrura y su sangre en humo para luego nuevamente curarlo de cada herida provocada en un pestañeo, ninguna mancha ni cicatriz quedaban, luego cuando las heridas acababan de cerrarse ella comenzó de nuevo.

Nutriéndolo de su poder, quemando su esencia hasta lo profundo de su alma.

Ella estaba dando a luz a su hijo

Una luz para el sol mismo. Una promesa de salvación y vida para una existencia que solo existía.

Ella era dichosa y por ello ella continuo su ritual, el ritual creado por una diosa del pasado, una diosa caída en desgracia y maldecida sin fin por otros dioses a un tormento eterno por el mismo ritual que posteriormente seria usado por los dioses para evitar su aburrimiento, El ritual de pandora.

Ella estaba dando a luz hacia su hijo, A un God Slayer del Fuego más fuerte. Del sol mismo.

Siempre con la sonrisa de felicidad más pura de todas

"■■■〓〓〓〓"

* * *

"¡Estoy harto!"

Había gritado frustrado llevando sus manos a su cabeza, sacudiendo su cabellera rubia con molestia, encorvando ligeramente su cuerpo mientras lo hacía para luego dejarse caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y acostarse en el cálido suelo de madera celestial.

Ni muy calidad ni muy fría, su temperatura perfecta casi siempre lograba tranquilizar su mente agitada y calmar su alma, aun mejor que uno de los ejercicios de entrenamientos de meditación que había aprendido de uno de los sirvientes que actualmente protegían su hogar.

Por unos momentos, el sintió el agotamiento llegar a él, y sumergirlo en los brazos del sueño, claro sino fuera por la repentina voz que llamaba su nombre mientras agitaba su hombro con delicadeza llamando su atención.

El no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era.

"Goshujin-sama, temo decir que otro descanso es algo que no se puede permitir actualmente"

Ella era una voz melodiosa y linda, sin embargo siempre estuvo cargado de monotonía, era complicado saber a veces si estaba feliz o enojada, este momento no era diferente. Por ello abrió sus ojos mientras se levantaba nuevamente hasta quedar sentado solo para mirar al rostro que se le cernía cerca del suyo.

Ella era una mujer linda, con gesto grácil en su cabellera rosada ligeramente oscurecido, con sus ojos azules y penetrantes mirándolo fijamente, pero en ningún momento mostro enojo, simplemente su mirada normal de preocupación.

"Pero… ¡Son demasiado textos, ya he leído once en total solo el día de hoy!, ¿No puedo tomar un respiro?... ¿Por favor?" dijo en voz alta el joven casi suplicante, sus ojos más inocentes y mirada lastimosa fueron mostrados hacia la doncella.

Sin embargo la doncella y guardiana del joven no mostro signos de haber caído por aquella pequeña jugarreta del joven, en cambio levanto levemente la mano y la acerco a la frente del joven…

"¡Itai!"

Con un mirada monótona pero sutilmente divertida, como se mostraron la pequeña sonrisa de la doncella ella golpeo la frente del joven frente de ella con dos de sus dedos, haciendo un pequeño sonido en el golpecillo.

"Goshujin-sama, esta doncella leal y amorosa ya no cae por un truco que se ha repetido por varios años, en este momento la joven doncella frente de usted es inmune a su lindura e inocencia"

"¡Pero mi lindura es Clase-S sin duda tal vez incluso más que eso!"

"Esa afirmación es exagerada, Goshujin-sama sin embargo tiene algo de verdad, sino fuera por mi experiencia y habilidad esta doncella definitivamente hubiera caído víctima del hechizo de su apariencia pero, como ha visto la doncella frente de usted está lista para luchar en ese nivel" La doncella incluso con aquellas palabras, ella hablaba monótonamente, incluso en este momento de orgullo extraño que aparecía de vez en cuando solo cuando ambos estaban solo, jamás perdida su tono suave y tranquilo.

Con una mirada desafiante el joven sin perder la vista de aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes "¡UGH!...Ya veo…Entonces ha surgido un rival que debería de vencer…pero te aseguro que no me quedare de brazos cruzados… ¡Entrenare mi cuerpo, mente y alma para superar tus defensas y nuevamente ponerte bajo mi hechizo!"

Luego de aquel desafío sus ojos se miraron severamente entre sí, ambos intentaron mirar en lo profundo del alma del otro con desafío en busca de cualquier debilidad que pudiera ser usada en aquel momento, tanto la calma surgió como la tensión aparece. La habitación fue llenada con un silencio que era roto solo por las velas que la iluminaban con una belleza suave y naranja, sobre las paredes de marfil teñido del blanco más puro.

Sin embargo todo comenzó nuevamente a moverse cuando la mirada de ambos se rompió ligeramente, sin embargo fue el joven que finalmente estallo en carcajadas.

"¡jajajajajajajajaja, Eso fue bastante divertido jajajaja!" Alcanzo a decir el joven entre dientes, los ojos azul cielo y llenos de vida de este pequeño maestro lagrimaron ligeramente mientras intentaba ahogar sus propias carcajadas.

La doncella se dedicó a sonreír ligeramente, ella no era muy buena para demostrar emociones pero una sonrisa era suficiente para expresar su diversión.

Fueron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente la risa del joven se acabara y mirara a su doncella, con agradecimiento.

"Gracias, en verdad necesitaba esa risa Virgo-san"

La doncella celestial, Virgo asintió ligeramente en su uniforme de sirvienta hacia su pequeño amo, sin embargo la sonrisa de la doncella jamás dejo su rostro, incluso por momentos apareció un cierto cariño en sus ojos sin vida.

"Sin embargo, la ordenes de Amaterasu-sama se mantienen, tienes que terminar los tres textos que faltan"

La risa del Joven y su regocijo se apagaron rápidamente y su cabeza cayo en decepción, había esperado que ella lo hubiera olvidado. Con una mezcla de emociones que variaban entre decepción, molestia y cansancio el joven se arrastró nuevamente frente al texto, que se encontraba estirado en una pequeña tabla y nuevamente comenzó a estudiarlo.

La sonrisa invisible de la doncella se hizo más grande.

* * *

Los diferentes platillos hechos de oro puro se movieron por la habitación, con gracia, destinadas a satisfacer solo a los más altos reyes, sostenidos suavemente en las delicadas y aperladas manos, de las mujeres más hermosas que este reino pudo encontrar, tan hermosas que era claro determinar, que ninguna era humana; seres espirituales, creados con solo un propósito, para satisfacer con éxito a, aquellos que no pueden ser llamados reyes, este mundo tenía muchos de ellos a lo largo de sus tierras…

Esto solo tenía como objetivo agraciar a aquella que estaba por encima de ellos, existiendo, puesto que su ser no estaba limitada a la vida, el pináculo de todos los seres.

Con su cabellera negra y larga, y una corona azul, sobre esta. Sosteniendo un una vasija de diamante repleta de vino, en su mano derecha, y la otra apoyada en el brazo de su trono de marfil, observaba con un rostro, desprovisto de toda emoción, los suaves movimientos de todos en la habitación, centralizando sus ojos, ojos cuyo color era la propia representación del arcoíris, en el único ser humano en el lugar

Entre ella y el humano, había una gigantes mesa de caoba, que era rápidamente cubierta, con diferentes tipos de alimentos de diferentes regiones del mundo, traídos y hechos por los espíritus que, aquel pináculo había creado, para cumplir sus exigencias.

El humano, un niño, rubio y de ojos azules; mantuvo una expresión tranquila, sin dejar de ver los arcoíris llamados ojos. Detrás de él, era el único espíritu que no fue creado por aquel ente, esperando, con plena quietud, sin moverse ningún centímetro, utilizando el mismo traje que los demás espíritus.

De un momento a otro, las espíritus, dejaron de moverse; una vez la mesa había sido repleta de manjares, estas se alejaron hacia las esquinas de la habitación, hasta tocar las paredes de esta, pero no se detuvieron y siguieron retrocediendo, nuevamente su mortalidad se puso en duda, cuando estas atravesaron los deliciosos muros de las más finas paredes de madera, como si esta no existiera.

Una vez solo quedaron tres seres en la habitación, el ente superior se movió ligeramente, dejando su vasija de diamante, en uno de los brazos del trono, el ente finalmente abrió la boca y hablo

"Mi amado hijo, he escuchado bendiciones y maldiciones provista de los sirvientes de este humilde hogar, ¿te gustaría aclarar esto a tu amada madre?"

Incluso su voz, no podía ser descrito, de forma normal, era como miles de voces, tanto masculinas como femeninas, hablando a la vez, niños, adultos y ancianos, todos hablaron al mismo tiempo en perfecta sincronía.

El joven rubio, sin embargo no fue impresionado por esto, ya se encontraba acostumbrado a la naturaleza inhumana que era su propia madre, por lo cual simplemente respondió con naturalidad "Así es, Okaa-Sama, a decir verdad, el día de hoy finalmente logre completar con éxito mi primer hechizo de mi magia God Slayer, sin embargo esta produjo algunos daños en nuestro jardín"

La diosa que representaba el sol, sonrió, una fue una pequeña sonrisa en un rostro sin emociones.

"¿El primer hechizo?, ¿y cuál sería este?"

"Fue el **Enjin no ken** , Okaa-Sama"

La diosa del sol, dejo escapar un suave silbido de apreciación "Entonces finalmente serás capaz de llevar a cabo el Tensei (Divino)…Ya veo…realmente eres mi amado hijo"

Naruto, el pequeño niño que había sido elegido para portar la llama de la diosa, no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente, aunque este lo intentaba evitar, antes la aprobación de su madre ante su logro, pero también lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

"Okaa-sama…"

"¿Si mi amado hijo?"

"¿En realidad estoy listo para el T-Tensei?" tartamudeando el rubio pregunto

El Tensei, es una ceremonia, el llamado ritual de ascensión de los God Slayer, uno que los marcaba como dignos de llevar aquella magia y los presentaba ante todos los dioses. De solo pensarlo Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

Moviendo su mano con desdén Amaterasu respondió "Mi amado hijo, ya has completado los requisitos para la ceremonia, por lo cual esos nervios traicioneros, abandónalos en este instante"

Naruto aquella respuesta no le sirvió de mucho, pero decidió guardar silencio.

"La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en tres días a partir de ahora…al momento que el sol, salga al tercer día, finalmente te pronunciaras ante todos"

"H-Hai Okaa-sama"

Levantando los brazos con deleite, ella hizo un gesto a su hijo hacia la mesa "Regocijaos mi amado hijo, ¡porque en esta cena, me has llenado de orgullo!"

Naruto le hizo caso, al gesto y comenzó a cenar ante la atenta y feliz mirada de su madre, sin embargo Virgo que se había mantenido en completa calma, esperando y observando tranquilamente detrás de su protegido, el pequeño Naruto, miro con una ira escondida a la diosa.

Con los años, ella había aprendido a mantener esa furia escondida.

El miedo ha sido un excelente impulso para su máscara, ya su fiel rostro calmado e inexpresivo fue un aliado como ningún otro.

Debido…

A que la menor vacilación podría terminar en su perdición, es algo que Virgo sabia y entendía con claridad, quemada por el propio sol, solo por pensar mal del ser divino, castigada hasta que fuera convertida en cenizas y dispersada como polvo. Después de todo…

 _ **Dios es solo otro nombre para los Monstruos**_

* * *

"¿En verdad estoy listo para el Tensei?"

Mirando el techo blanco desde la comodidad de su cama.

Él estaba realmente dudoso de toda la situación, apenas y tenía 6 años, no estaba listo para aquello. Su Okaa-sama había proclamado la fecha del Tensei, en tan solo unos pocos días por delante, aquello fue una sorpresa, que no supo si era bienvenida o agobiante, una ceremonia de ese nivel, era un rito que marcaba a todo mago portador Metsujin Mahō como alguien digno de llevarla, se podría decir que era un tipo de bautizo hacia su magia, un hecho ciertamente intrascendente en lo que va su corta vida. Una declaración pero también una promesa, una bendición como también fue una blasfemia.

Moviéndose a un lado de esta, cambiando su perspectiva del techo hacia una de las paredes "…Rayos…."

La Noche se estaba moviendo con tranquilidad, sin ningún sonido excepto los suyos, tan tranquilo que se podía escuchar a los peces Koi, saltar en el agua del estanque ubicado en el jardín, pero incluso con semejante calma, toda la situación lo estaba matando de ansiedad.

"Ya no puedo más…" Levantándose de golpe de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta deslizante que separaba su espacio privado del resto de la mansión, Una habitación hermosa, y pacífica, cincelada como una pintura, como todo en aquel hogar era la manifestación de los gustos por los lujos de Amaterasu Ō-Mikami, la diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo, un hogar destinado a satisfacer a aquellos por encima de los Reyes.

Sin embargo tanto lujo a veces le podía ser muy hostigoso.

"fiuuuu…"

La puerta se movió de lado, permitiendo ver los pasillos iluminados por pequeñas lenguas de fuego doradas que flotaban sobre su cabeza, con un suave sonido de respiración, camino por los pasillos de madera dorada por las llamas, pudiendo sentir la calidez del piso con sus descalzos pies, aquel fuego, mantenía no solo la iluminación sino también el calor en el lugar, sin embargo paradójicamente no quemaban nada.

Derecha…

Izquierda…

Nuevamente Derecha

Y finalmente camino recto por un par de minutos.

Llegando finalmente a su camino, era una puerta, como todas en la mansión, sin embargo su única diferencia era el color de esta, que brillaba con un suave color blanco, tocándola con la yema de sus dedos, sintió una ligera estática en la puerta, y de un movimiento la puerta fue abierta.

Una habitación amplia y fría.

Dando unos pasos dentro, el frio de la nieve había ahogado cualquier tipo de calor con una rapidez impresionante, dándole también un escalofrió, que recorrió su piel.

"Sin importar cuantas veces vengo, este lugar siempre me impresiona" Naruto levanto la mirada alrededor, admirando

Dentro de la habitación, hubo un paisaje que llegaba a los lejos, tan lejos en el horizonte que esta parecía no tener límites, cubiertos en una nieve profunda, caminos, cordilleras, árboles y montañas bailaron en blanco, su cielo, no existía, en vez de ello, se encontraban una amalgama de diferentes colores moviéndose de un lado a otro, combinándose y separándose como el agua, pero curiosamente proveyendo de luz todo el paisaje con una gracia divina.

A Naruto le gustaba el color de aquello que podría llamar cielo, era hermoso a su manera aunque definitivamente era extraño de ver, pero no le incomodaba, esa amalgama le recordaba los colores que bailaban en los ojos de su Okaa-Sama.

Moviendo rápidamente su cabeza, la dirigió al frente de él, en medio de la nieve había una plataforma de roca de forma circular, apenas medía unos metros, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para servir a su propósito.

"¡HAAA!" Naruto Grito mientras saltaba a esa plataforma con rapidez, justo en el centro de esta

"¡ **Enjin no Ken!** "

Naruto grito nuevamente, al momento que sus dedos de los pies tocaron la plataforma, su mano derecha sintió la presión de la magia siendo concentrada en ella, el propio círculo mágico se posó sobre su mano, como hormigas moviéndose bajo su piel, antes de finalmente estallar en llamas negras, que tocaron su piel pero no la quemaron.

FUUUUUUU

Girando su hombro y su brazo, golpeo el aire con fuerza, en ese momento el fuego de su mano exploto con fuerza en la dirección que había golpeado, derritiendo y eliminando la nieve que caía y la que se encontraba debajo de este.

Pero no se detuvo, rápidamente usando su pierna como apoyo, esta vez concentro la magia en su mano izquierda, mirando en la dirección opuesta del último ataque y grito **"¡Enjin no Ken!"**

Nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo que antes, el Kaen no Metsujin Mahō que había en su mano, las llamas negras del God Slayer, explotaron en la dirección del puño, utilizando el propio Angulo del brazo para dirigirse, una llamarada negra, salió propulsada hacia aquella dirección, derritiendo la nieve y quemando el piso debajo de este.

Luego que el hechizo terminara, Naruto se movió una vez más, dio dos pasos atrás, nuevamente el circulo mágico apareció, esta vez en ambas manos, mientras daba un giro pequeño hacia la dirección contraria, y al momento de detenerse clavaba su pierna derecha con fuerza en la plataforma de roca, usándolo como apoyo e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante con los dos brazos extendidos hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo con las manos empuñadas con gran fuerza.

" **¡Enjin no ken!"**

Esta vez el fuego le cubrió ambas manos y al igual que las veces anteriores, al no tener nada para impactar, el fuego fue propulsado por sus puños a la dirección de esta, esta vez sin embargo, el fuego que salió fue mayor, las llamas negras se movieron con fuerza en una sola dirección, no solo derritiendo los copos de nieve ni quemando, sino que destrozando el suelo con gran fuerza, en una sola y sonora explosión, que sacudió ligeramente el lugar.

El temblor duro unos segundos antes de finalmente detenerse, sin embargo Naruto no se movió y se mantuvo quieto en esa posición por unos instantes, hasta finalmente relajar su cuerpo y volver a una posición erguida.

"haaa….haaa…haaa" jadeando fuertemente el oji-azul se mantuvo de pie en el círculo de piedra.

El sudor caía por su cuerpo, mientras sentía que la respiración le fallaba un poco, y sus pulmones poco a poco se contraían y expandían el aire frio, hubo un ligero temblor, pero no era culpa de las bajas temperaturas, era el signo que su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a su propia magia, y el cansancio de usar tantas veces un hechizo, ejercía una cantidad gigantesca de presión en su propio cuerpo.

Naruto, sin embargo le dolía algo más valioso, las lágrimas de su rostro eran la prueba

"Maldición…"

Las lágrimas eran saladas se deslizaron y caían con fuerza en el piso debajo de sus pies, sintiéndose frías mientras estas descendían por su piel.

"¡Maldición!"

…

…

 _¿Porque?_

 _¿Maldita sea porque no puedo?_

Las llamas negras, se dispersaron y la magia en el aire también lo hizo, su cuerpo aunque cansado no era la razón de su dolor, era algo mucho más ideológico y mucho más simple. Era su propio corazón que se sentía que estaba por explotar de todas las emociones que contiene.

Solo cuatro veces, era capaz de usar ese simple hechizo

El más básico de los hechizos y solo pudo usarlo cuatro veces.

 _Eso se debe a que no tengo talento en la magia._

Incluso luego de haber practica la Kaen no Metsujin Mahō, desde que tenía memoria, jamás ha podido realizar hechizos de forma correcta, siempre fallando en las partes prácticas, aunque la teoría y conocimiento de los hechizos estaba ahí, el siempre fallo en poder hacer un simple hechizo.

Un aprendiz de la magia God Slayer, enseñado por su madre, la propia diosa del sol, era incapaz de realizar hechizos de forma correcta, por falta de talento…Era casi una broma enfermiza.

Por lo cual, Naruto lloro.

Lloro por su propia incapacidad.

"…"

Para descornamiento de Naruto, ahí oculto entre los árboles y afirmándose con frustración las mangas de su propio vestido y mordiéndose el labio hasta que este sangraba, se encontraba una mujer espiando lo sucedido, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que su propia madre, sabia cuando estaba enojado, sabia cuando estaba nervioso, puesto que ella estuvo ahí prácticamente desde que este era un bebe, siempre velando por él y protegiendo su humanidad.

Solo por eso, ella era capaz de saber con anterioridad que Naruto visitaría aquella habitación.

Ella sin embargo se mantuvo callada y simplemente, eligió permanecer en la sombra. Por mucho que ella quería intervenir, ella sabía que era mejor no hacerlo, su intervención en ese momento no haría sino empeorar la situación, por eso ella, en contra de sus propios sentimientos, se mantuvo a la sombra y desde ahí velo por el joven rubio.

El deber de velar por aquel que llame Goshujin-Sama, es el deber de una doncella.

* * *

"Es hora mi amado hijo"

Una mujer tan orgullosa y tan celestial, aquella que lo amo como un hijo se posaba gloriosamente frente de él, mirándolo desde el marco del a puerta, con sus ojos arcoíris, su vestido blanco ceremonial, se vanagloriaba de tocar su piel, una cabellera larga y negra cuyas puntas flotaban suavemente sin tocar el suelo.

El día había llegado, al tercer amanecer, luego que la fecha había sido invocada.

Para Naruto, esta fecha, era un día de terror, caminando con suavidad mientras su madre por primera vez en su vida, lo sostenía de la mano, guiándolo con cariño, por los pasillo de la mansión, Naruto pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño cambio, ya que las lenguas de fuego que flotan en estos dichosos pasillos, normalmente brillaban con una llama dorada, ahora brillaban y temblaban con anticipación en un color azul, como si fueran pequeños animales que no podían contener la emoción.

Guiando por su madre, por los pasillos y las puertas finalmente se detuvo.

Era la sala del trono, una habitación que era la gloria de la mansión.

Un gigantesco lugar en el cual las paredes a diferencia del rosto del hogar, estaban hecho de oro macizo, delante de estos muros estaban los sirvientes del hogar, entre ellos podía identificar a Virgo-san, pequeñas ventanas cubiertas con cortinas rojas de la más alta clase se encontraron en la parte superior de los muros, un trono que a diferencia, del cual estaba en el salón comedor, este no estaba hecho de nada que pudiera ser comprendido.

Era un material translucido y hermoso, pero jamás había visto algo como eso, definitivamente no era vidrio, era más fuerte y más increíble; llamarlo vidrio era un insulto para el objeto y a su dueño, puesto que ese era el principal asiento, en el cual Amaterasu Ō-Mikami, reposaba y vigilaba el mundo, iluminado por su gracia, este posado sobre varios escalones que lo dejaban en el punto más alto de la habitación.

El techo sin embargo no exista, el propio cielo estaba por encima de ellos, ahí justo por encima de la habitación, era un espacio en donde las nubes no tocaban, un cirulo gigante, en donde las nubes no eran capaces de penetrar y en medio de este cirulo, se hallaba el sol, brillando en un resplandor jamás antes visto.

En aquel lugar solo había algo que rompía con el resto, que era fácil identificarlo como algo fuera del lugar.

Un Círculo mágico pintado en el suelo, de un color carmesí, debajo de sus pies, con el parado justo en el medio.

"…"

Él podía sentir el suave temblor de su cuerpo antes el nerviosismo y anticipación, él sabía que no estaba listo para esto, pero contradecir a Okaa-sama; era algo que estaba fuera del lugar por lo cual el simplemente se dedicó a seguir la con la ceremonia.

Después de todo, su Okaa-Sama era una diosa, talvez ella veía algo que él no podía.

Una vez sentada Amaterasu Ō-Mikami, dio un pequeño gesto con los dedos.

 **CLICK**

El sonido como una llave siendo abierta, el círculo comenzó a brillar y resplandecer cada vez con más fuerza, en lo alto del cielo, el sol gano un color negro.

 _¡La cantidad de magia….Es inmensa!_

Mirando con los ojos abiertos el circulo Naruto estuvo sorprendido, la energía salía del círculo, con suficiente fuerza para que el la sintiera, tan fuerte que pudo compararlo como un abismo infinito propio de ser llamado cielo, las paredes de oro temblaron y resonaron como si estuvieran cantando un canción.

Los sirvientes, conforme al brillo aumentaban respondieron con fervor

 _ **[Nuestro Príncipe]**_

Ello eran seres espirituales creados por su madre, seres que en el fondo eran acumulaciones mágicas con semi-conciencia, incapaces en el fondo de pensar por sí mismo, simplemente siguiendo órdenes, de los que habitan en la mansión, todos sin embargo cantaron en sincronía, al momento que la luz del circulo era tan fuerte que el apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

 _ **[Nuestro Príncipe]**_

No lo hicieron por órdenes, sino por voluntad propia. Cantaron con fervor que el jamás había podido ver en ninguno de ellos, más que las voces sin emociones y monótonas que siempre han tenido

 _ **[Nuestro príncipe][Nuestro amado sol][El sol negro][El que destruirá la oscuridad][Nuestro príncipe destinado]**_

Hablaron como uno, vitorearon como uno, gritaron como uno, las mujeres y los hombres que ha visto pero jamás conocido gritando con entusiasmo, con lágrimas en los ojos, en desliz de emociones que no eran capaces de controlar, todos y cada uno de los espíritus estaba reaccionando al brillo del circulo y la ceremonia del Tensei, de una forma que Naruto jamás había podido ver en su vida.

La luz finalmente alcanzo un punto que ya no podía seguir fortaleciéndose y entre la poca visibilidad, producida por la ceguera de aquel potente brillo, Naruto fue capaz de ver a su madre, asentirle con la cabeza en un signo para comenzar de una vez con el Tensei.

Naruto lo entendió, y con una voluntad férrea producida luego de ver a los espíritus reaccionar, obtuvo la decisión, con la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y la mano derecha apoyada en su pecho, sobre su corazón, sintiendo momentáneamente su sangre hervir de emoción y comenzó su oración y blasfemia.

" _ **¡Porque soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! soy quien mantendrá todas y cada una de las victorias"**_

" _ **¡No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos!**_

" _ **¡Cueste lo que cueste aplastare a todos los que se opongan en me camino!"**_

El círculo que brillo con una luz, cegadora, respondió a sus palabras, cambiando un tono negro y miles de sellos desde dentro del cirulo comenzaron a flotar en el aire, envolviéndolo casi por completo, como también líneas negras comenzaron a nacer desde el cirulo, comenzando a arrastrarse en el suelo, poco a poco aumentando su tamaño.

Una blasfemia, una oración el juramento del Tensei es todo aquello

Es una promesa y una declaración.

" _ **Ustedes quien han violado el pacto y pecado en la tierra, el hombre ha hablado, el pecador debe ser castigado. Su columna será aplastada; sus huesos serán rotos, sus tendones desgarrados, su pelo arrancado de su cráneo"**_

 _ **Me convertiré en aquel que entierra los colmillos en la carne del pecador, que la voluntad del Lord sea seguida: ¡Serás purgado!"**_

La tierra, tembló; no solo la mansión sino todo, él podía sentirlo, el propio ritual le advertía que se detuviera, como una promesa de salvación, una sonrisa pacifica, que le daba una última oportunidad de detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y disculparse.

El peso de la sensación se hundió en lo profundo de su ser, pero ya no era momento para detenerse, eso hace mucho que quedo atrás.

 _ **"¡Este es mi insulto a los dioses, que son mis rivales!"**_

 _ **"¡Esta es mi declaración de desafío, con el fin de aprovechar mi fuerza asesina de dioses!"**_

 _ **"¡Oh dioses etéreos, todos ustedes que han oído esta oración mía, enfurézcanse por la muerte de sus hermanos!"**_

 _ **"¡Oh dioses ctónicos, todos ustedes que han oído esta oración mía, esperen inútilmente por el día en que mi sacrilegio regrese contra mí!"**_

 _ **"¡Oh dioses marinos, todos ustedes que han oído esta oración mía, enlútense con un canto fúnebre ante su propia impotencia!"**_

Podía sentirlo, en verdad podía sentirlo

El temor más puro y temible, arrastrándose por su piel, aquellas palabras le ganaron inmediatamente el odio de todos los seres que lo escucharon, de los seres que eran igual a su Okaa-Sama, los dioses estaban respondiendo a sus palabras, y su odio e ira era posible sentirlo, como navajas cortando su piel y destrozando sus huesos, le dieron ganas de vomitar, la bilis casi podía sentirse en su garganta esperando por salir en cualquier momento y su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que casi creía que moriría.

 _ **"¡Soy el enemigo de todos los dioses, aquel que ha usurpado en los poderes divinos!"**_

" _ **¡Soy el God Slayer del Fuego!"**_

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas y con ellos el Tensei había finalizado, el propio cirulo, se detuvo y brillo una última vez antes de apaciguarse finalmente, en lo alto del trono, su Amada Madre, sonreía las más genuinas de todas las sonrisas, por primera vez, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, el orgullo en ella era palpable.

…

 _Por aquella sonrisa supongo que esto valió la pena…_

 _Tal vez…solo talvez aún tengo esperanza…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Entonces…porque…_

…

…

 _Tuvo que terminar de ese modo_

…

…

"■■■Ruto-kun"

"■■■mi mundo■"■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■…"

"¡■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■!"

"■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓■■■■■■■〓■■ ■■■■〓〓〓"

…

..

 _Un sol negro, un eclipse que consumió la luz… El hombre de negro, la luna de negro…Una espada que lo corta todo apoyada en un ser que no puede ser humano, con una sonrisa esquelética, y unos ojos que podías blancos como perlas que podías reflejarte en ellos…_

…

…

 _ **"Desde este momento hasta el fin de las eras, todas las armas que empuñes te traicionaran en el momento de más necesidad"**_

…

 _DUELE…_

 _DUELE…_

 _DUELE…_

 _Su carne, su piel se estaba despedazando…. ¡Ayúdenme!..._

 _¡Quien sea! Por favor…._

 _¡SALVEME!_

…

…

…

 _¿Quien...?_

Sus ojos abiertos levemente, cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo, en ese punto no pudo distinguirlo, pero solo unas manos suaves que lo levantaban y trataban con cariño y cuidado, con su vista llena de lágrimas, atreves del llanto fue capaz de ver a su salvador.

Una mujer que desde hace mucho, ha jurado que lo protegería, vistiendo un traje de sirvienta y una cabellera rosa.

* * *

Cumpliendo la promesa, subiendo cada semana por medio, osea cada dos semanas mas o menos...

¿que mas?

...

!AH!

Un agradecimiento a Evoli, mi querido amigo Gearciano, al loliconero (Incurso Graal) y a Josxdark

Muchas gracias por todo, se los agradezco.

Sin mas me despido

Arashi walker  
Save Complete


End file.
